The Worst Moment
by ChemistryMoogle
Summary: Hermione’s thoughts during the terrifying events of the third task, showing how incredibly fast the mind can work and still be too late.


The Worst Moment  
By Natalie (natalie314159@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Summary: Hermione's thoughts during the third task of the TriWizard Tournament, showing how incredibly fast the mind can work and still be too  
late.  
  
Spoilers: All books. MAJOR Goblet of Fire spoilers. Besides, you will have  
to have read GoF for this to make any sense.  
  
READ: Author's Note: Okay, the tenses on this one can be a little confusing. This is what Hermione is thinking while sitting and watching the  
third task. She reminisces a lot, so it jumps in and out of past tense. Also, I am aware that the plot-against-Harry idea that she comes up with is wrong. Of course it is! There is no way she would have known about Barty  
Crouch Jr. and all that, but she could have deduced this from what she  
knows.  
  
All Hermione's POV.  
  
That feeling is back again. That sickening feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I can no longer feel my limbs for all the blood has drained from them as I watch what is unfolding before me. I am barely aware of Ron sitting next to me, perhaps because I am trying to block out his cheerfulness and excitement that seems so out of place at the moment. He is on his feet, jumping up and down and yelling. "Go for it Harry! No sweat mate!" I roll my eyes, annoyed. How can he be so happy during these things? They're so dangerous, on top of all the other threats outside this stupid game. But I am Harry's friend . . . so I will be here, for him. At least this is the last task. In a few minutes all of this will be over, we can all just be happy and celebrate within the safety of Hogwarts, for its becoming very obvious that Harry or Cedric will come out victorious tonight. And then tomorrow we will return to normalcy, and continue our never ending fight against the darkness that has been slowly creeping towards us under the veil of excitement this absurd tournament has brought about. Suddenly I can feel my jaw beginning to shake. Damn my nerves. I clench my teeth and rest my elbow on my knee and my head on my hand, the weight of my head preventing my lower jaw from quivering. My eyes look towards the maze, where I can see Harry and the rest of the champions battling various obstacles being thrown in front of them. The thought that Harry, who has faced a basilisk, dementors, a dragon, a professor possessed by He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named, and You-Know-Who himself, is now trying to be stopped by a silly boggart is almost enough to bring a smile to my face. Almost, but not quite. It doesn't take long for my mind to drift away from the tournament and into its own world. I can't help but sit and think of all the odd things that have happened this year. I know of almost everything Harry has been experiencing, due to his and Ron's stupid little tiff earlier this year, and something is seriously wrong. Something bad is coming, and I can't figure it out. I suddenly remember standing in that forest back at the Quidditch World Cup. I barely remember the chaos ensuing around me as I stared up at the skull in the air, and suddenly found myself unable to breathe. I knew in my stomach then that he was going to return. And I knew he'd be after Harry. No, not Harry . . . I remember thinking, and then turning and grabbing his shirt by the collar, dragging him away with me. His lack of understanding had made me want to cry right then and there. He had no idea the danger he was in. And then a house elf, of all things, was held accountable for summoning the mark. Winky, little house elf Winky . . . summoning a dark mark with Harry's wand? I never bought into that. I still don't. First off - the voice. Yes, it was a unique voice that had summoned that horrible thing only feet from us, but not a house elf. And second - well, I can't think of a second reason. Bloody hell. Maybe it was Winky. Crouch had been so . . . silent when they brought Winky back to the group. Maybe he had told her to do it. Maybe he taught her how and then was stunned that she could actually do it. Stunned that she had done exactly what she was told to do. . . ? That doesn't make sense. Acting stunned and then firing her to make himself look innocent? No, that doesn't make since either. I shake my head at my own thoughts. He wouldn't fire Winky if she indeed knew what he was doing . . . what if she went and told someone? Well, I bet he never expected Winky and Dobby to come to work at Hogwarts. Damn it all. I suddenly hear a soft woosh of air and see something fall to the ground next to my feet. I look up to Ron and see him wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, then look down and see a yellow colored jelly bean on the floor. I don't want to know. Turning back to the maze, I see Viktor fall at the feet of Harry and Cedric. The two then talk to each other, and looking down at Viktor. "What just happened?" I ask Ron. "Your bloody boyfriend just attacked Cedric, that's what. Stupid git just can't cope with loosing." "Honestly, Ron. Grow up." I look back to the boys, and they stand there only a moment longer before parting ways again. I begin to wonder about what had happened to Mr. Crouch. He suddenly disappeared and has been missing most of the year. Then he just showed up and attacked Viktor on Hogwarts grounds of all places? Then only to disappear again? Is he here to judge today? I wasn't even paying attention when we walked in. I look up to the judge's panel and see Fudge seated next to Bagman. Guess not.  
I stamp my foot on the floor of the bleachers I'm sitting on, angered that none of this makes sense. Ron glanced down at me, then shakes his head.  
"Give it a rest Miss Detective. Harry's going to win and you're not going to spoil it for him. And look at this Hermione! Front row seats! You should really try to enjoy yourself."  
I scowl at him and then turn back to the maze again. I can see Harry talking to what appears to be a Sphinx. I see him listening intently and then glance out at the crowd in my direction, his face showing a small hint of panic. Yes, Harry, I wish I was there too.  
I let my eyes wander as my own riddle begins to nag at me again. What was it Winky had said that day in the kitchens? That Bagman was a bad wizard? But Bagman didn't seem to fit that description at all. He was a nice guy. A little weird, I'll admit, but nice. At the Quidditch Cup he had been so energetic. . . maybe too much for his own good. It had certainly annoyed the hell out of Mr. Crouch.  
Maybe Crouch was really annoyed because Bagman's not normally like that. Was Bagman playing a front? Would be a simple way to discredit yourself . . . acting like an idiot. But Harry said he was nice all the time, when he asked if he was ready for the tasks and all. And even if Bagman is a "bad wizard," he's never done anything to make us think he is. He probably offered to help Harry because he's just another fan. Poor Harry, he'll never be free of it.  
And from the looks of things, Harry did just fine without Bagman's help. He's reached the center of the maze along with Cedric, and Harry appears to be nursing his leg the best he can while talking with him. I hope it's nothing serious. They seem to be arguing over who should take the cup. Its quite obvious Harry is pissed that Cedric won't just take it. It's also just as obvious that Harry wants it as well. Boys . . . we could be here all night.  
One of you just take it. You both deserve it. You both helped each other out with clues. Yes Harry, I know you didn't figure that egg out on your own. But its okay, you did the right thing in turning down Bagman's help. I want you to win Harry, and I want this to be over.  
Everyone else wants you to win too. Ron is literally about to start flying, he's flapping his arms in the air and screaming so much. All the Weasley's are here cheering at the top of their lungs. All of Gryffindor is in mad hysterics, trying to be louder than the Hufflepuffs. All of Ravenclaw and even some Slytherins are cheering you guys on. One of you just take it! Bloody hell, Fudge and Bagman are going to give it to Fleur because you're making them wait so long. Well, Bagman wouldn't, he likes you. He wants you to win. He wants to you take the cup back to Hogwarts, not Cedric. You, Harry Potter.  
And then it came to me. That day in the forest . . . Crouch attacked Viktor . . . he wanted to stop Viktor from attacking Cedric . . . to stop Cedric from winning . . . Bagman wants Harry to win and he wanted Cedric out of the way . . . Crouch must have known Bagman's plans . . . but why this stupid tournament?? It's just a cu-  
The feeling in my stomach suddenly becomes infinitely stronger as I am overcome with a sick sense of realization. Through my jumbled line of thought, everything clicks into place. I can feel the color drain from my face, and suddenly all I can hear is my own heartbeat thundering in my ears.  
I look up to the center of the maze, the cup gleaming brightly, as my breath stops in my chest. The cup . . . Oh god.  
The whole crowd is silent, watching Harry and Cedric reach for the cup simultaneously. I look at Harry, my eyes wide in terror as he lifts an arm weakly to reach for the cup. I leap to my feet and cover the distance between my seat and the edge of the stands in less than a second, throwing myself against it, leaning as far over as I can.  
"Harry!!!" I scream as loud as I can, my voice echoing through the silent stadium. "Don't Harry!!" I am only slightly aware of Professor Dumbledore approaching me as I watch the boys.  
And for one brief second, one short, relieving second, Harry pauses and looks towards me. He looks confused, and I take a breath to yell to him again, when I feel myself being pulled back. Ron and Dumbledore are pulling me away from the railing, or trying to anyway.  
"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks quietly, concerned.  
"She's just mad her git of a boyfriend won't be getting the cup. Really Hermione, the nerve . . . " Ron begins rambling, but I am unaware of it. They continue to try to move me, but my knuckles are white from my grip on the railing.  
"Harry don't take it!! Cedric don't touch it!!"  
Tears begin streaming down my face as I watch Cedric turn to Harry. He cocks his head towards the cup, and as they both reach out their hands, I cease to breathe.  
"No!!!" I scream in anguish as their hands connect with the handles, their eyes slide closed lazily, and they vanish, the empty pedestal left where they and the cup had been standing.  
"NO!!!!!" I scream again, crumpling into a heap at the feet of Dumbledore and Ron. They both look up to see the boys have vanished, and Dumbledore glances quickly down at me before turning and rushing off. Ron is staring at the maze, mouth agape. I begin sobbing as he kneels next to me slowly.  
"Hermione?" he asks numbly.  
"He took him," I cry out quietly, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "He took him.Voldemort has Harry." 


End file.
